THIS INVENTION relates to a beverage container having a cap of a suitable material and the cap is configured for easy cleaning; and in particular but not limited thereto the cap is arranged with a ring of countersink adjacent to its peripheral and a filler material is fixed in the countersink so that the cap has a relatively reduced cap material yet is able to withstand normal internal pressure exerted on the cap when the container is filled with a carbonated drink.
The applicant has observed that beverage containers, especially aluminum alloy drink cans, have a deep countersink in their caps at a position adjacent to their rims.
As these containers are normally stored in an upright position, foreign materials such as dirt and other undesired matters find their way in the countersinks. Where the containers are kept with foods such as meat or fish in a refrigerator or cooler drips from such foods may fall in the countersinks. As the countersinks are relatively deep the foreign materials therein are not easily noticeable and are difficult to clean.
Further, for containers with beverage pouring apertures in their caps, beverage spillage tends to settle in the countersinks and on other parts of the caps.
Many people drink beverages directly from pour apertures in the caps. Bacteria, germs and diseases in the countersinks can come in contact with the drinkers. Accordingly these containers are not only unhygienic but also a health hazard.
The applicant has also noted that the caps of the beverage cans are normal secured to the can bodies by seaming with or without the assistance of an adhesive. For carbonated drinks the caps must have a minimum thickness in order that the seaming securement is sufficiently strong to prevent separation by internal pressures exerted by the carbonated drinks. This limitation is costly to can manufacturers as the use of thinner materials for the caps is currently not an option.
It is an object of the present invention to alleviate or at least reduce to a certain level one or more of the above prior art disadvantages.
In one aspect the present invention resides in a beverage container having a hollow body member with opposed ends, a bottom member at one end and a cap member covering an opening at the opposite end thereof. The cap member is sealingly fixed to the body member at said opposite end and in a manner forming a rim at about the periphery of said opposite end. The cap member is configured so that its exterior surface extending radially inwardly from the rim is substantially flat or continuous, or has a slight curvature from a position adjacent to the rim.
In a further aspect therefore the present invention resides in a cap member for covering an open end of a beverage container. The cap member is configured with a rim forming portion at its periphery and so that its exterior surface extending radially inwardly from the rim forming portion is substantially flat or continuous, or has a slight curvature from a position adjacent to the rim forming portion.
It is preferred that the cap member has a substantially ring-shaped countersink at a position adjacent to the rim or rim forming portion and a filler material arranged in the countersink.
The cap member and the body member may be arranged for removably fixing the cap member to the body member.
The removably fixing arrangement may include a thread on said opposite end and a complementary thread on a periphery of the cap member so that the cap member can be threadably fixed to the body member.
The beverage container can be made of any suitable material. Aluminum, aluminum alloy, steel and plastic are examples of the suitable materials. Different components of the container can be made of different ones of the materials. For example the body member can be made of steel and the cap member made of plastic.
Preferably the cap member is configured so that its mid-point is relatively higher than its portion adjacent to the rim or rim forming portion.
The cap member may have one or more ribs or ridges formed on its interior surface and/or exterior surface for improving its structural strength. Other ribs or ridges may also be formed adjacent to a pour aperture in the cap member.
The filler material preferably extends to about the same level as a region of the cap member radially inward therefrom.
Typically the cap member has a scored region and means for assisting separation of the scored region from the rest of the cap member. When the scored region is separated the cap member presents the pouring aperture for dispensing beverage contained in the container.
The assisting means can be a ring-pull tab, a press button or any other suitable means.
One or more parts of the cap member surrounding the pour aperture may be shaped so that any spillage of beverage may flow automatically back into the container through the aperture.
The filler material can be a natural or synthetic material. Desirably it is a material approved by the relevant authority for use in or on a drink container.
The filler material preferably extends to about the same level as a region of the cap member radially inward therefrom.
It is also preferred that the filler material is an adhesive material provided in the countersink and set therein.
In an alternative form the filler material is a ring of rubber or plastic insert element adapted for insertion in the countersink and fixed therein by fixing means.
The fixing means may include an adhesive and/or mechanical deformation of the cap at the countersink or of the filler material.
In one form the mechanical deformation comprises one or wedge portions projecting into the filler material. The or each wedge portion may be arranged to project into one side or opposite sides of the filler material. The wedge portion or portions may also extend laterally or longitudinally or at any angular direction, or in a combination of alternate lateral and/or longitudinal directions and/or angular directions.
In another form the mechanical deformation comprises one or more deformable portions on the filler material and the deformable portion(s) are arranged so that upon insertion of the filler material into the countersink they flow or deform in a manner which in cooperation with the sides of the countersink fixes the filler material therein.
In a further form the mechanical deformation comprises a suction portion formed, on the material. The suction portion upon insertion in the countersink fixes to a surface of the countersink and thereby fixes the filler material in the countersink.
The applicant has found that the cap member with a filler material surprisingly increases the peaking pressure (i.e. a pressure at which the cap member fails or separates from the can body) substantially higher than the industrial standard peaking pressure of 620 KPa or 6.32 Kg/cm2 for Aluminum alloy cap member. It follows that a relatively thinner material can be utilised for the cap member and at the same time complying with the industrial requirements. As millions if not billions of beverage containers are consumed each day. The applicant""s invention will save the can manufacturers substantial material costs. It will also reduces energy consumption as aluminum alloy manufacturing which uses large amount of energy will have no need to maintain the current production rate.